Someday
Someday en español Algún Día, es una canción presentada en el segundo episodio del Glee: All Over Again llamado Questions, es origianl de la película de Nickelodeon ''Rags. ''En el FanFic es interpretada por Carlos Fernandez Contexto de la canción Carlos canta esta canción en el Auditorio pensando que nadie lo veía, pero allí se encontraba Logan quien tras escuchar su presentación queda fascinado y le dice que debería unirse a New Directions. Letra I'll follow my dreams You'd think they we're nightmares The way they scream I'll make them believe Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing. I never doubt my dreams Always live 'em out Imma tell the world They gotta hear me out Just give me one mic So I can scream it loud And I just need someone That I can make proud "Cuz I can't wait for that Someday And that Someday it is coming I wanna share my life with someone Who loves me just for me I wanna wish up to the stars I can I wanna see the lights & the crowd in the stands See myself there like a dream in the past And everything I want Imma get it at last And I know that there's no limit We perusing all our dreams and We gon make it And tell the world that the best is yet to come can you hear me? Oh I'll follow my dreams You'd think they we're nightmares The way they scream I'll make them believe Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing Now that I'm older I think about it I was really having fun too cool about it I guess moms was predicting the future She knew that one day I was gon move ya But now I see everything a little different The world looks bigger and the sky is the limit I'm always looking out for myself and family They gonna be surprised shouting out "oh we" I got it Everything my momma wanted from me I got it Anybody come and take it from me I got it 'Cuz it's all I'm so close I can dream about it I can feel I got it music I'm all about it I'm here to make a change I'mma be about it I didn't come this far to stop now And I can't rest til I get my dreams found out I'll follow my dreams You'd think they we're nightmares The way they scream I'll make them believe Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing Someday, someday One day I'm gon be king of the palace When I reigned I'll be in the Metalloids Everything will be OK Every single day all day You can follow me if you wanna go I'mma take the lead I got the star role Twinkle in the night like the star goes When you see us you know The next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing Someday I'll be the next big thing Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing Video thumb|left|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones del Episodio:Questions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Carlos Fernandez Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio